


As advised by Wes...

by AnonBlueberry (hippydeath)



Series: Twit Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippydeath/pseuds/AnonBlueberry
Summary: Hugs are now mandatory.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Series: Twit Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780849
Kudos: 27





	As advised by Wes...

**Author's Note:**

> Another hug prompt, for "a hug for Wedge!"
> 
> Timelines are dumb; something vaguely Wraith related, Luke is on a fly by visit, everything is calm for this short moment.

Janson has decided they're all too wound up and miserable. Janson has decided the cure for this is surprise hugs whenever you see one of your squadron mates.

Janson is going to be on latrine duty for the rest of his life.

He had already destroyed any sort of personal space or propriety around Wedge, but now it's not just Janson, it's everyone and they all seem to be targeting Wedge specifically. And its putting him on edge.

He's a chill guy, he hugs everyone (when its appropriate) but getting dive bombed by nearly 7 foot of Thakwaash is not what he wants when he's yet to get any caf first thing in the morning.

Runt is enthusiastic.

He's in a corner of the base cafeteria, poking at something that is supposed to be dinner and reading the latest Intel reports, which are actually interesting enough that he doesn't hear anyone approaching him, and is caught unawares by the arms wrapping round his shoulders.

"I heard this is the new appropriate way to greet all members of Wraith squadron"

"Sithspit Luke," he relaxes from where he'd tensed up. "I swear the next wraith who hugs me is getting reassigned to one of Salm's squadrons."

Luke slips into Wedge's lap easily, "Good job I'm not a wraith then isn't it?"

"Idiot," Wedge says, grinning, wrapping his arms round Luke's waist to hold him in place. "Missed you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anon_blueberry) or [Tumblr](https://anonymousblueberry.tumblr.com/), I take prompts and have dumb opinions about food!


End file.
